


En Ésta No

by ByTheSea19



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las coordenadas nunca existieron, One Shot, Short One Shot, The coordinates never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheSea19/pseuds/ByTheSea19
Summary: After the heist to the Royal Mint, Raquel can no longer bear the scrutiny and decides to leave Spain and move with her daughter and mother to the Mexican Pacific coast.Today, ten years later, she owns a hotel and is the woman she always wanted to be, but one day, a postcard changes everything.Also, she hasn't heard from Sergio in ten years...(the coordinates never existed, obviously)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	En Ésta No

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this was a little something that I came up with right now and decided to post it.
> 
> Like said in the summary, for the purposes of this little fic, the coordinates never existed, so yeah, the hangar was the last time they saw each other, TEN.YEARS.AGO 😭💔
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank to the moon and back to all the people who have been reading my other fic, I am working on an update, I promise, but life and work got unexpectedly very busy 😓but I almos have the chapter ready!!
> 
> Now enjoy and let me know if you liked, I have more ideas for snippets like this 😊
> 
> **Fic nombrado y parcialmente inspirado por la canción / fic named and partially inspired by the song "En ésta no" de/by Sin Bandera

> * * *
> 
> _ Tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora, _
> 
> _ tal vez en otra vida me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora, _
> 
> _ tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo… _
> 
> _ Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias, _
> 
> _ tal vez en otra vida este amor distante acorte las distancias, _
> 
> _ tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz, _
> 
> _ tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú, _
> 
> **_ en ésta vida no… _ **
> 
> * * *

It was a slow day, there were not many people and although the system didn’t stop working booking reservations for the summer break, it was still weeks away, so this was the calm before the storm, Raquel knew that these would be her last days of relative rest before the chaos of summer.

She was going through the accounting books, always caring for her business that had taken her so much work and tears to build. She still found it incredible to believe everything she had accomplished in ten years.

After the heist to the Royal Mint, she felt that life was getting out of hand with all the frenzy. She felt that she had lost everything, and along with it the possibility of being happy, happy with Sergio Marquina.

She smiled to herself, long ago the memory of _him_ would have been accompanied with heartbreaking crying, but now, years later, it was just a bittersweet memory. Life had become so difficult to handle that little by little it was less and less the time she spent thinking about that brief, but passionate love story she had with the biggest robber in Spain.

Maybe it was everything they were meant to be in this life. An instant. A fleeting moment. Nothing more. Maybe he was just a little light in the middle of the darkness that was her life back then. Maybe they were not meant to happen in this lifetime. If she would’ve known that that day, in the hangar was there last time, the last kiss, maybe she wouldn’t have done many of the things she did, but now it’s too late to think about what she should or shouldn’t have done.

It had been so much the madness, the scrutiny and so many fingers pointing at her as the one responsible for Sergio’s escape, that one day she couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted to be as far away from all that so she took her daughter, her mother and all her savings and crossed the Atlantic, settling on the Mexican Pacific coast. In Sayulita, a small town widely known for its tourism and surfing, there she opened a little and cozy hotel boutique that little by little began to gain notoriety until it became _the_ favorite of tourists and influencers for its _very_ “ _instagramming_ ” facilities.

Raquel sighed and looked at her surroundings, feeling extremely proud of herself and of all that she had accomplished, _on her own_ ; It was hard, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. She was a badass, a badass independent business woman. She had _never_ felt badass before, not even when she was in charge of things with a 9mm in her holster, she felt like a tiny creature in a world of giants, but not anymore, she was in charge, she was _the_ boss, she was the queen in her queendom.

It was at that moment, in the midst of her reverie and remembrance, that she noticed a postcard lying on the floor of the reception.

She rolled her eyes and went to pick it up. Paula was the first thing that came to her mind, her daughter and her carelessness when organizing the items for the hotel's souvenir shop.

But then, when she finally had the card in her hands, an electric current ran through her entire body. It wasn’t a postcard of the town, much less of the city, it was a postcard of Palawan. She felt all the blood leave her body, suddenly dozens of memories came to her head like a storm.

Sergio and her in her bed after spending the night together. Sergio asking her to leave everything and go to a sunny beach. Sergio giving her the postcards in a red envelope and she showing him all four to choose one. _Palawan_.

Her hands trembled and her eyes were clouded although she wasn’t sure if it was because of the memories flying through her head or because of tears. She looked at the postcard carefully, it was identical to the one Sergio had given her and that was now between the pages of who knows which book among the many books in her library.

Was it the same? Raquel wondered to herself. Since years ago she hadn’t had time to read a book, the only books she now read were those of the hotel’s accounting, and Paula as soon as she closed the school books she ran to the beach to surf or to hang out with her friends. So how had that postcard got there?

" _BU!_ " Paula blew loudly into her mom’s ear making her scream and drop the postcard to the floor.

"Paula!" Raquel scolded her and the teenager just laughed. "What are you doing?! Look at you, you are dripping and you are wetting all the floor!” She reprimanded her again when she looked at her daughter standing there, soaking wet and dripping, holding her colorful surfboard.

“C´mon mom, I’m coming from surfing, of course I'm wet!” The young woman replied, bending down to pick up what her mother had dropped to the floor. "And this?" She frowned, handing the postcard over to Raquel.

"I, I, I don't know, it was lying there." Raquel couldn't help but stutter, her heart still beating in her throat.

"Suuuuuure." Paula scoffed at her mother. "You don't fool me, something happens, spit it out, what's happening?"

"What's going on what?! It’s a postcard, it was there, I picked it up, nothing more!” Raquel laughed nervously and went back behind the reception bar, putting the postcard inside one of the folders there. "You should stop seeing all those shows about unresolved mysteries, they are messing with your head, seeing mystery where there is none."

"You look nervous, you stuttered when talking, you're sweating and I know, I know, we are over 35 degrees, but the A/C is on, besides, you looked at that postcard as if it were a time bomb, which also, it’s not from anywhere, it’s from Palawan. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, mom, I inherited your insight to notice when something is not right and something _is not_ right. ”

Raquel was stunned, yes, she was aware that practically, and legally, an adult. Although physically she was a beauty, all long legs, light brown hair and tanned skin and she had more than one boy from the town at her feet, in her mother's heart, she would always be her baby girl, but clearly she was no longer that baby . "What do you know about Palawan?" Raquel asked her daughter sounding a little defensive.

The young woman sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. “The postcards, those postcards that you spent hours looking at and fell asleep with against your chest years ago. Mom, I was a girl, but old enough to realize things, you were one before and after those days of the heist to the Royal Mint, one before and after _that man_. And on top of that you uprooted us from Spain overnight and since then I have never seen you date another man ever again.”

“That's not true, you don’t know what _really_ happened during those days," Raquel answered evasively, "you have no idea how hard those days were for me and it wasn’t for that man that I decided to leave Madrid and it’s not because of him that I haven’t dated anyone else, you and your grandmother— ”

“Yes, yes, I know the tale,” Paula interrupted her, “you wanted to take care of me and grandma while you worked very hard. But mom, grandma is gone, and I'm practically and adult, and this,” she pointed around, “you have people working for you,” then she took her mother's hand, “I don't want you to be alone, I know how hard you've worked to achieve all this, but don't you think it's time to enjoy it? Mommy, you are still young, you are ridiculously hot and funny, and intelligent, and rich, go out, fall in love, and if you don't want to, well, have some fun!”

"Paula!" Raquel exclaimed at the occurrence of her daughter.

"Don't tell me it's not something grandma would have said. I can almost hear her tell you, ‘Cariño, go out, look for a man to make love to you, you need a good shake!’”

Both women laughed out loud when remembering how witty and blunt Mariví was, until her last moments she insisted on reminding her daughter and granddaughter to be happy, take life with both hands and never let it go, because life was short and time didn’t return or forgive. Paula took each and every one of her grandma's words and put them into practice, but not Raquel and she was so sorry.

"I miss her so much." Raquel said, still sad at her mother’s memory.

"I miss her too."

"She would be so proud of you."

"Of the both of us, and she was, I know it. Mom, grandma was so proud of all this, all this you did by yourself.”

"When did you become this adult?!”

The young woman smiled with a shrug. "So if I'm already an adult…"

"Oh no, don't even think about it!”

"Mom, all my friends will go, it will be the party of the year!" Paula complained with a pout, she had been trying for days to convince her mother to let her go to a party, or rather, a weekend away with her friends.

"You won't go to a party to Vallarta alone!"

“I ain’t going alone, all my friends are going!" The young woman argued. "Mom, c’mon!”

Raquel sighed, “Ok, I'll think about it. Now talk to me again.”

"What?" Paula frowned in confusion.

"What you said earlier."

"That I ain’t going alone, I’ll go with all my friends?"

Raquel laughed and the confusion grew in Paula. "What is it?"

"You are such a local now."

Paula relaxed and laughed with her mother. “It’s been years since I lost the accent and became a local, mom.”

“Cariño, you're not mad at me, aren’t you? For uproot you from Spain.”

"I was, in the beginning, but now I wouldn't change our home, my friends and surfing for anything."

"I love you so much!” Raquel hugged her girl and gave her a kiss on the head. “But now go home and get dressed, I want us to go out to dinner, girl's plan.”

“Hamburgers and fries?”

“And chocolate ice cream.”

Paula smiled broadly and blew her mother one last kiss before leaving.

Once she was left alone with her thoughts, Raquel took the postcard back from inside the folder. Running her fingers over it very carefully. It was so rare, the postcard appearing there so randomly, unfortunately shortly thereafter the day started to get busy preventing her mind from wandering further in her thoughts and in the past, and so it was for the following weeks, until suddenly again, another postcard, this time one from _Surinam_ that someone had slipped under the door of her house.

Again that feeling of a racing heart and trembling hands, but this time Raquel did search among all her books until she found the one that contained the postcards, and there they were, the four of them, which only added to her uncertainty.

Could it be what she was thinking? No, she didn’t want to create false hopes, ten years had passed, why _here_ and why _now_.

She tried to shake it off her head and get on with her day, but it was impossible. She even felt angry for a moment, so many years had passed, if it was what she was thinking she felt furious that he had waited so many years, after how much she missed him, after how much she cried for him, why was he doing this now?

Later that morning, Raquel decided to walk from her house to the hotel, it was a beautiful morning, the sun wasn’t too hot yet and the walk would help her think.

There was a war of feelings within her. If this was Sergio's work, what was the purpose? Let her know that he knew where she was? Let her know that he was alive? Let her know that someone was watching over her? Or, let her know that _he_ was _there_? He was a fugitive and it had taken her years to get completely rid of that pig of Prieto even from the other side of the world.

On the other hand, the idea that Sergio could be _very_ close to her made her shudder from head to toe, she couldn’t help but look around her on the way to the hotel, see if there was something or someone strange, she knew and was very well known among the townspeople, but she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

With the feeling of uneasiness consuming her, she finally managed to get to the hotel, she had a very important appointment to deal the purchase of two villas, one in Punta de Mita and the other in Costa Careyes. She was planning to get started on Airbnb, and those locations were the trend among national and international tourists. But she was almost certain that she wasn’t going to be able to focus on work, she thought about calling her accountant and her lawyer to take care of everything better.

Raquel made her way through the hotel to her office in the reception, absentmindedly greeting the workers who crossed her path all ready to start to work; holding the two postcards tightly in her hands, with a strange feeling deep in her heart that she couldn't place.

Once there, a person was leaning against the reception bar with a small suitcase at his side, his back to Raquel.

"Sorry sir, but we have no rooms available." Raquel said to the man, turning around the bar to see his face.

The years were clear on his face, lines on the corners of his eyes, his black hair and beard tinted with some faint silver highlights, the only thing that hadn’t changed were the black frame glasses and that penetrating look that made her knees tremble.

"Oh, Mrs. Murillo!" Her secretary said, leaving her office in that exact moment, "This is Mr. Márquez, he's here for the villas’ deal." Raquel felt her heart had stopped… Maybe, just maybe, they _did_ have a chance in this lifetime…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 💜


End file.
